wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Ten Master Clans Saga
Ten Master Clans Saga is the Fifth Saga of the Mega Man ZX Shippuden. Story Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki start their first year of high school. Paul Gekko and friends and family meet Mayumi, the Student Council president, as well as three first year Course 2 students, Mizuki; Erika; and Leo. These three, Tatsuya, and Miyuki gets into a conflict with Course 1 Students due to the latter's elitist views. Paul Gekko wandered around the school campus, as she was someone who wasn't tied down by promise, until Tatsuya found her using the tracking device on his mobile terminal, surprising her by apologizing even though she had been the one who had not been at the chosen place. Erika got caught up in a crowd of recruiters, who simply wanted a beautiful girl to join their club, and in the process of saving her Tatsuya embarrassed her by catching a sight of her undergarments. Paul Gekko enters the Nine School Competition. He meets Ichijou Masaki, who makes preparations to confront Tatsuya and the students of First High in the upcoming Nine Schools Competition. Paul Gekko encounters a Mechon while the Nine Schools Competition is about to begin. The Dircolan Empire came to Paul Gekko's aid to stop the Great Asian Alliance from killing his Family. Paul Gekko is captured by Dr. Eggman. His Family and Friends have to save him. The Gunship Fleet crash landed to the Planet Breaker where they met Ria and Mikoto Nishina. Paul Gekko and company are fighting the Ka boa bu's Eggman Army led by the strange woman as the Dens Federation arrives to the rescue. Paul Gekko gets involve in the Death Star Battle for the first time. Paul Gekko; enraged, unleashed his Divine Mode, ate both the suicide bomb and the gun inside Seryu's head, decapitated Hekatonkheires before chasing his family and friend from the waist and crushed Seryu's head to avenge Sheele's death. Wave notices Kurome's absence and tailed after his comrade only to find Paul Gekko and Kurome in the space battle as they are clashing that causing large portion the Egg Fleet to be demolished. They temporarily make a truce, and work together to stop Eggman from using the Death Star. After shutting down the reactor, Paul Gekko and Kurome resume their duel, only to be interrupted by Wave, who intervenes, stating he is Akame's opponent. He rushes at him, but is knocked away by Suzuka, who was watching the fight in order to make sure no one interfered. Wave argues with Suzuka that she is alive, stating that he does not want this fight to happen, and the latter agrees, but says that sometimes you must do things alone, or else you cannot be at peace. Kurome convinces Wave to stand aside, and hints she has some feelings for him. Paul and Kurome resume their fight once more, with Paul and Kurome ending up bumping their heads resulting a draw. Wave rushes to Kurome. After being kissed by Wave, Kurome tearfully asks for him to take her away. Wave announces their defection from the Eggman Empire and the sisters make up with Akame telling Kurome to live a happy life. Paul Gekko and company bid farewell to Tatsumi and other members of Night Raid as they sailed back to Dens. Episodes Category:Sagas Category:Fanon Category:Events